Digraph networks are networks of wireless nodes linked together using directional communication links. Superframe structures describe the organization of the communication between nodes of the network in terms of when communication occurs and on what channels the radio communication occurs. Once the communications scheduled for one superframe have occurred, a next superframe schedules the next communications. One problem that arises in a digraph network is the synchronization of a node's time to that of another node. Using a slotted superframe communication plan requires that the specified nodes communicate according to the time slots in the superframe. If the specified nodes are not synchronized, then communication between the two nodes may not occur. It would be useful to be able to synchronize the software clocks of network nodes so that the network communication plan specified by the superframe can be achieved.